Spells and Enchantments
by FanFicAddict02
Summary: After a certain playtime, Dolly is left wondering what it would be like if magic was real, and she is soon set to find out.  However, what happens when it backfires drastically and they end up encountering realistic playtimes?  Enjoy!
1. Playtime

Disclaimer: The Toy Story trilogy belongs to Pixar, and not to myself. So I do NOT own anything that you may recognize ^_^

A/N I really shouldn't be posting another FanFic, but I just can't help myself with this one. It's probably the randomest idea I've ever come up with, but oh well... Anyway, hope y'all enjoy! A/N

"Oh no!" Bonnie exclaimed, as Jessie, as she proceeded in her little 'playtime' with all of her favourite toys. "The evil witch Dolly has cast a spell on the entire town and now they all think their chickens'."

In this little scenerio, Sheriff Woody and his deputy Jessie had been out of town trying to hunt down the evil witch Dolly when they had decided to glumly turn back from their fruitless search.. However, when they returned, they had just about managed to catch a glimpse of Dolly as she set an impeccible spell on the town, before she turned towards them, chuckled an evil laugh, and quickly poofed away from the scene, leaving behind a trail of, what seemed to be, dark purple dust of which continued to hang in the air like a light anchor would float in the sea.

"We have to stop her!" Woody stated as dramatically as he could, trying to keep a cool head depsite the fact that Slinkly, the local town's mayor, was abstimentally pecking at the ground with his teeth as he folded his arms beside his waist. Boy was this a site! "Before she turns us all into poodles."

"Wait?" Jessie asked with arched eyebrows as she observed the scene with a thorough gaze, her defensive side for critters kicking in. And boy was it a hard kick! "What's wrong with poodles?"

"Uh..." Woody began to murmur as he racked his mind for the safest answer possible to her question, understanding that he had dug himself quite a big hole very, very well. "Um...nothing. But we need to help all the local people and track down the evil witch Dolly first."

"Okay," Jessie answered almost instantly, completely desperate to help all of these towns people out before the evil witch spiralled out of control. After a few moments, she then noticed the trail of dust that had been left hanging in the air and, out of complete curiosity, she made her way over to it. "Hmm...what's this Woody?"

"I don't know." The Sheriff admitted honestly as he eyed the purple dust. "But I don't think it's safe to touch at all..."

However - Woody should've darn well known that this would never work by now - these words only urged the Cowgirl on to an even larger extent; a very, very dangerous extent.

As she took a step closer to the cloud of dust, Woody felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up in anticipation. He had no idea what that dust would do (if it actually did anything at all of course) and he wasn't so sure whether he even wanted to find out in the first place; or whether he'd much prefer letting the unknown remain unknown.

These thoughts didn't seem to bother Jessie as her curiosity overwhelmed her every single nerve completely; somehow drowning her conscience with those somehow ominous blank thoughts as she slowly extended her arm. She was within a reaching distance from the dust. Was it magical? Well...she didn't know this. But there was one thing that the Sheriff stood behind her knew for sure: It sure was hypnotizing.

If Woody's gaze hadn't been absorbed entirely from the radiating scent, that had been sourced from the floating particles of purple dust that remained before them on the highway road that led out of the town, then he may have found himself forcing Jessie to stop. But, for now, he remained in his overwhelming trance.

She was reaching farther now. It was almost as if she could feel the particles already. But it sure wasn't this; it was the radiating power making her fingrtips tingle in a way that made Jessie feel as if she had been sitting on them for too long (accidentally of course).

And the ominous chuckle sure did make itself heard as the hands of Jessie the Yodelin' Cowgirl brushed into the cloud. After a few moments, the cloud completely evaporated and the bright expanse of piercing purple light absorbed them completely...

"Bonnie!" Ms Anderson called from downstairs, instantly causing the small five-year-old to drop the toys on the floor in an abrupt action. "Come down for a bit to say hello to your Aunt and Uncle."

At the mention of this, Bonnie's face brightened instantly. They must've just come back from a holiday. And, when they do, they always bring back presents!

"Coming!" Bonnie yelled back quickly before bounding out of the room and shutting the door firmly behind herself.

Once they were sure she was gone, the toys came to life.

However, the previous playtime had left one question runing through Dolly's mind, and she allowed herself to ponder over it for quite some time:

What if magic was real after all?

A/N Only a short chappie. But what do y'all think of it so far? I have to admit that the ending was rather bland, but there will be more happening in future chapters!

See, I told you it was a rather random idea...

Feel free to review if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	2. They Got Me A Spell Book!

Disclaimer: The Toy Story trilogy belongs to Pixar, and not to myself. So I do NOT own anything that you may recognize ^_^

A/N I would like to thanks those who have read, reviewed, faved, or put this fic on their alerts list so far. It means a lot:) A/N

As Dolly pondered over that thought during that while as she sat on Bonnie's bed, the Cowgirl suddenly became aware of the unnatural emptiness within the room; as of the brief hiatus of the honest remarks seemed to make the dense air feel lighter.

For a brief few moments, Jessie wondered why Dolly would be this quite on a day like this and came up, as she stood within the centre of the room, with several possible theories - Number one, she fell out of the window? - no, her first theory wouldn't have worked. Each and every other toy would've most likely heard her terrifed screams on the way dow to the ground if this was the case.

Eventually, after racking endlessly through her mind only to dismiss the theories she came across one by one, Jessie decided that the only way to find out where Dolly really was, was to 'look ' for her.

Well, this was a load of baloney...

Fighting off sigh, Jessie then decided to scan the room in search of the plum rag-doll. So, since Bonnie had only just left the room in order to greet her Aunt and

Uncle, before dumping the toys wherever she could, the Cowgirl allowed herself to presume that Bonnie had intentionally chucked Dolly onto the soft covered bed.

Yeah, this was probably right, especially since Dolly was supposed to be the 'Evil Witch' who flew around on a broomstick and the five-year-old girl did tend to place Dolly on the bed when her own two hands were simply not enough (there was no way she could keep both Woody and Jessie standing upright whilst she held

Dolly in the air - unless, of course, she was a deformed Octo-child with eight arms. Even this thought was surely impossible but, hey, a girl can dream right?).

So this was the main cause as to why Jessie then leapt up to the side of the bed, using both hands to steady herself as she lifted her weight over onto the soft cotton.

Wow, her bed sheets were cotton? That was...unusual. Why hadn't she noticed before?

After a few quick moments of allowing herself to ponder over this mental question, she soon dismissed it completely. The idea that insinuated that she had probably been too lazy, or just too oblivious as an instant, to even realize. But she forced these thoughts aside as she lifted her head, from her hunkering position, to thoroughly scan the area that currently lay around -

_'of which could all disappear within a short matter of a few simple seconds'_

- her, her eyes taking in everything she saw, and her mind clarifying it all; almost as if it was desperate to try and beat what she saw for once in her life. Since, logic always supposedly overruled the instinct without a question. But, if this was all true, then why was it her sight that took in everything before her conscience did?

These thoughts didn't even occur to Jessie as her eyes settled upon the pondering figure of her current good - maybe even best? - friend Dolly. The small rag doll was sitting with crossed legs as she rested her chin on her hands, of which had been brought together as her elbows were perched on her knees, in deep thought as she pondered over the last question that had been brought to her mind:

_What if magic really was real after all?_

What if it wasn't just an aspect mentioned in playtime, and really was what it said it was? What if someone could actually learn how to execute it perfectly?

Her eyes widened at this thought, seeming to lose balance of herself completely as she abruptly straightened up, her elbows' sliding off her fabric knees (which really weren't knees at all, but instead simple creases in the material) in the process.

Even though Jessie normally didn't act too severely to anything at all - no matter what the situation was - the collectible Cowgirl couldn't help but arch a very curious eyebrow in Dolly's direction.

"What in Tarnation's are you doing Dolly?" Jessie asked, in a slightly expectant manner, just wanting to jump straight to the point as she folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes mockingly; almost in spite actually.

Now, since Dolly usually was the one to be honest, she answered Jessie's question truthfully, even though any other toy in her position would've bluffed their way out of it by stating - 'Nothing' or 'I'm fine, honestly'.

Well...Jessie certainly was smart enough to be able to pick out that these had all been big lies. Oh, as well as lies as big as a horse's end, just to make the picture clearer...

"Well..." Dolly began to murmur as she wrung her hands together (which, basically, was just a process of rubbing her hands together abstimentally, since she hadn't been given the privilage to have been designed with fingers) slowly; trying to rack her head around and through everything she could possibly say next. "I was just wondering...what if magic was real?"

If Dolly hadn't seemed so solemn at that moment, Jessie may have burst out into an abrupt, not to mention humorous, fit of laughter. However, Jessie didn't feel it would be appropriate to ridicule Dolly at this moment of time. So this was exactly why she didn't.

"What made you bring that up?" Jessie asked out of curiosity as she wondered why on Earth Dolly would ask something like that. She wasn't intereted in magic was she. Or was her time of playing the role of the 'Evil Witch' finally getting to her after all this time?

"Well...no reason really..." Dolly murmured honestly, completely aware of the fact that she really did have no reason after all. But there had been something that had brought the matter up within her mind.

Jessie would've questioned Dolly a little further (about the whole concept of course), if they hadn't heard the charade of bounding footsteps rushing ominously up the stair case.

"Everyone back in your positions!" Woody ordered, somehow barely managing to keep his voice unheard from any outsiders.

By now, Jessie had no choice but to rush back to her position, dropping inanimate just before Bonnie excitedly rushed into the room.

Since Dolly was mostly level with the five-year-old, she had been one of the first ones to notice the small, leather book (of which seemed ancient of course) that seemed just the perfect size for her to be able to hold carelessly.

"Look everyone!" Bonnie exclaimed gleefully as she held the book on a clear display; almost as if she had been expecting a round of applause for her discovery.

But little did anyone understand just how much power the seemingly harmless gift really possessed.

"Uncle Ralph and Auntie Megan got me a spell book!"

A/N Sorry for the suckish ending, but the next few chapters' probably will contain a bit more action in them.

Like I said before, this was a very random idea...

Anyway, how do you like it so far?

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Want To Go For Some Ice Cream?

Disclaimer: The Toy Story trilogy belongs to Pixar, and not to myself. So I do NOT own anything that you may recognize ^_^

A/N I would like to thanks those who have read, reviewed, faved, or put this fic on their alerts list so far. It means a lot:) A/N

If Dolly had the ability to do so whilst inanimate, then her eyebrows would've arched as Bonnie bounded her way over to her bed (making sure she never tripped over or trampled on any of her toys in the process of course), of which would seem small to an adult of regular size. However, to her, it was absolutely massive and was also wide enough to place every single one of her toys beside her at night whilst she slept.

However, making sure they never fell off the bed at night was an entirely different matter...

Jumping to an abrupt stop, right before the bed, she then excitedly gleamed down at the rag-doll who was currently sprawled in an awkward position on the cotton sheeted bed - a very strange material for bedsheets indeed - seeming to gape up at the small girl with a beaming expression as the set smile on her face subtly widened upon her features. However, Bonnie Anderson was completely oblivious to this as she eagerly picked Dolly up into her gentle, but certainly firm, grip.

"I can't believe they got me a spell book!" Bonnie exclaimed in utter joy as she spun around on the spot several times, before collapsing into a heap on the bed - which seemed strangely comfortable at this moment in time; almost heavenly - panting and wheezy as if she had been drained off all of her energy, only to lead to a time when she'd be as hyper as a sugar tolerant cat, who had just ate a bowl full of E-numbered treats (if that was even possible of course), a few moments later; a few short moments later of course.

In one hand, she clasped the dusty brown leather book with so much tension that her knuckles turned white and, in the other, she carefully held the plum rag doll, almost as if the five-year-old girl was afraid of hurting the doll if she held her too tightly (with little knowledge, but a high belief, that her toys were really alive after all. But this was a simple childish belief, some big kids at Sunnyside told her that. So it simply could not be true, could it?).

Then, in an act of pure eagerness, Bonnie darted up into a sitting position and held both of her hands out in front of herself so that both Dolly and the spell book were level, as though she was wanting the purple-haired rag doll to catch a fill glimpse of the book before she went away; wanting the rag doll to fully understand exactly what the excitement was all about.

"Uncle Ralph said that it was a collectible item for a new movie," Bonnie began gleefully, before looking down at the book cover to read the name of the movie properly. "It's a spell list book for the movie 'The Witch and the Local Town'"

If Dolly could've, then she would've let her eager eyes widen to their extent - 'The 'Witch' and the Town'? She felt drawn to the movie already; almost as if she felt a connection with the book that was as clear as daylight shining within the centre of a desolate desert.

"It has a list of all the spells used in the movie, and a whole lot more." Bonnie cheerfully explained as she ran her thumb over the book she had in her right hand. It felt so vivid - as if it was the key to absolutely everything in the entire world -

'The key to the worlds' in other words...'

- of which possessed power greater than one's imagination.

However, despite how much Bonnie wanted the book to be real, Bonnie knew (presumed more so) that the small, pocket-sized, book was only a harmless gift, meant for entertainment purposes only. It was no real spell book. Magic wasn't real; and it surely never had been either.

But even this obvious fact never forced a halt to her imagination. She could simply just pretend magic was real, therefore making herself believe what was obviously a load of baloney. She could pretend that Witches, playtimes, toys, and harmless spells books were real also. There couldn't be any harm in pretending, could there? -

'Unless your imagination became as real as it could get...'

Curious as to what might lie within the book, Bonnie gently placed Dolly on the bed beside her hunkered figure and opened the book. It turned out that the pages inside the book were of a much better quality that the cover. Or maybe this was intentional, to bring a sense of reality to the reader.

It had been completely at random, but the young girl found herself opening a page near the front cover, the different sections of the pages standing out like a sore thumb with an over packed field of indexes.

Her eyebrows arched when she saw the translated spells, along with the detail of what they'd actually bring forth in the magical world of 'Fiction'.

But the first spell to catch her eye read, in English translation, 'To Bring A Wish, directly underneath another line, of which was printed out in a completely different language - possibly Latin, but Bonnie had no idea what the language could actually be.

But she still murmured the line out loud as she thought of something she desperately wanted, this itself almost causing Dolly's eyes to widen.

As soon as she had completed the murmuring, she closed the book and sighed; nothing.

See, she knew nothing would happen. But this still didn't mean that she couldn't use her imagination to her advantage though.

This thought alone was enough to make the five-year-old girl to smile. Well, she might as well get going then.

However, before she even had the chance to pick her toys up, she heard a brief knock at the bedroom door. That was strange: She didn't hear anyone coming up; nor did she close her door. When she pondered over this thought for a few, brief, moments, she came to only one conclusion, of which caused the young girl to roll her eyes.

"Stupid draft." She murmured under her breath, trying to convince herself that this was the case before speaking up, but this time louder. "Come in."

With that said, the door to Bonnie's room slowly opened, only to reveal her mother with a broadening smirk stretching across her face. "Hon? Aunt Megan and Uncle Ralph are wondering whether you want to go out for some ice-cream with them?"

At this, Bonnie's eyes beamed gleefully as a large grin overwhelmed her thin lips.

"Yes please!" Bonnie answered enthusiastically before dropping the book on the bed and darting up to her feet, causing Ms Anderson's smirk to widen at her daughter's cheerful enthusiasm.

"Well come on then. They're waiting."

After Ms Anderson had claimed this, it didn't take Bonnie long at all to quickly bound out of the room (feeling like her wishes had come true once and for all), therefore leaving the toys with a room to themselves for an indefinite period of time.

As soon as the toys were sure she was no where within earshot, they became inanimate almost as soon as they could.

And, out of all the toys, Dolly was the first to check out the book.

A/N Quite a slow chapter. But there will be more happening in further chapters :)

Hope you like the story so far!

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	4. The Imagination of Reality

Disclaimer: The Toy Story trilogy belongs to Pixar, and not to myself. So I do NOT own anything that you may recognize ^_^

A/N I would like to thanks those who have read, reviewed, faved, or put this fic on their alerts list so far. It means a lot:) A/N

"The best thing about dreams is that fleeting moment, when you are between asleep and awake, when you don't know the difference between reality and fantasy, when for just that one moment you feel with your entire soul that the dream is reality, and it really happened."

Reality wasn't a very trustworthy source in the slightest. In fact, it had the potential to act completely the opposite (exceeding all imaginable standards completely)

And it currently had the potential to remain this way until the end of time; the end of everything as the world knew it.

It was true that many people would often compare reality with imagination, often stating how the twists and turns in reality were just as sudden and as unexpected as those in a story that a four-year-old (with an endless imagination) has made up; maybe even more so.

But the major difference was simple: One's imagination had to make partial sense (or else they could be deemed completely mad), whilst reality could be as imaginative as it just so happened to please.

And in a contest to test someones creative skills, the judges would much prefer realization etched with a hint of imagination rather than the other alternative. A restrained imagination would be no use of all to the judges, whereas a loose reality would make all the difference in the world.

Reality couldn't be defined. But imagination could.

But what happens when you combine the two of them in a world that one could only wish for?

This was what the next illusion would test.

Upon natural instinct - a very protruding one indeed - Dolly found herself opening the book within the matter of a few, simple seconds.

She had been unable to help herself in the slightest. It just caught her attention as easily as the largest magnet in the world would attract the material of an iron bar. The book just seemed so... - Dolly couldn't really think of a word to describe it - tempting? Or was there something else behind it, luring her closer and closer towards the heavily scented bait (which in reality was nothing more than metaphorical) that had been hing before her mind; within the range of sight, but so far away from reaching distance.

Was it a force she couldn't understand that was currently luring her in? Or was it just a major sense of curiosity completely overwhelming her as she opened the book to reveal the first page, of which had been imprinted with the title, and the company that had officially produced the seemingly harmless gift.

However, Dolly had been completely oblivious to the other toys, of which had been placed on the floor as they slowly and carefully approached. Even though the others had managed to catch a small glimpse of the book, the only toy that had seen it up close by this time had been Dolly herself.

So she was caught completely off guard when Hamm suddenly spoke up, looking at the edge of the bed incredulously as he examined the height.

How on Earth was he supposed to get up there?

"What exactly, may I ask, is that?"

Completely caught by surprise, Dolly leapt up, with one of the edges of the book within her grip, therefore knocking the book down to the floor in the process.

When the book collided with the slick surface of Bonnie's bedroom floor, the pocket-sized book skidded to an abrupt halt, before the other toys, of which had gathered around Hamm out of pure and plain curiosity.

When Hamm caught a glimpse of the front cover, he chuckled a sigh.

"Ah. A Pixar film I see...?" Hamm slowly asked, causing the others toys around him to arch an eyebrow. "They make the best."

A/N Hehe, sorry about that Pixar gag there. But I just HAD to put it in. So forgive me please ^_^

Oh, and sorry the chapter's short. But I thought it'd be best to stop there:)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	5. Eye Catching

Disclaimer: The Toy Story trilogy belongs to Pixar, and not to myself. So I do NOT own anything that you may recognize ^_^

A/N I would like to thanks those who have read, reviewed, faved, or put this fic on their alerts list so far. It means a lot:) A/N

"So..." Hamm began to murmur as he used the tip of his trotter to turn the page. "What have we got in here?"

Just as expected, it gave a clear list of spells, along with their full translations - Latin maybe? Hamm couldn't quite tell - directly underneath the name of the spell and the brief description of what it actually was.

Yep. It certainly was a great novelty design for a kid (mainly between the ages of four and nine) to enjoy. What was there not to enjoy about this? It was entertaining; it was fun; and heck, it'd inspire any child's imagination whilst the book proceeded in amazing the readers.

Most importantly, the book was eye catching - _Ominously eye catching_ - so who wouldn't find their attention drawn to the little novelty item when it seems to grab the onlooker by the throat? The sensible answer would have been absolutely no-one. Who could resist its magical charm?

Even though the book perceived an _all-so-magical_ image upon the toys in the gathered huddle, it never crossed any of their minds that it might just be one magical book after all. Nonetheless, why would they? It was a child's novelty item, not some bewitched gift that had just so happened to find its way into the bedroom of the young Bonnie Anderson, and it was a darn interesting one as well. It almost instantly had its charming effect inflicted upon the other toys straight away; as if its cue to amaze had been called for by this time.

Furrowing her eyebrows in curiosity, Dolly lowered her head to gape at the distance between herself and the floor, with a keen interest on getting to the book before it is worn out entirely, and abruptly frowned at the sight as her hopes instantly shattered into a million little pieces. It was almost as if she could fit a '**Caution: Glass Can Be Sharp**' sign over her life, and these were the exact thoughts that had ran through her mind during these few moments.

Well of course the glass would be sharp! Especially when it's been smashed. Jeez, what kind of an idiot would even question that?

Sighing, Dolly almost instantly knew that she had no hope of getting down for the time being. What was that? A two foot drop to the floor below? God, she wasn't even a third of the size of that How on Earth could she get down from here? Falling to the floor from this height would certainly result in landing face-first on the floor, resulting in a lot of embarrassment in the process.

Sure, she had been on the bed many times, and she had also been able to get back down to the floor when Bonnie left the room. But, usually, she was never alone on the bed, which ultimately meant that she'd have a help down from someone (most likely either Buzz or Woody, since they were presumably the strongest in the room) when her fears rose to an extent she just couldn't handle anymore.

Actually, she soon realized, it wasn't that she couldn't; she _wouldn't_. And this was when the realization seemed to strike her as if a dagger had been thrust into her back during the dark hours of the night.

_'Oh, just great'_, she mentally remarked. She was a witch who was afraid of heights. And she wasn't just afraid of them: The very thought itself mortified her.

And no only was she a witch afraid of heights, she was the _only_ one in the room afraid of heights. Even Rex didn't whimper up at the mere thought of getting to the floor. Wait a sec... He quite enjoyed it actually.

The World in Tarnations (one of Jessie's favourite sayings of course that had just so happened to deeply burrow itself within the depths of the plush rag doll's inner conscience), why couldn't she just get her mind to shut up for once instead of forcing her off the task even more?

Wait, was it even possible to shut up thinking? As far as Dolly was concerned, you didn't even have to think in order to think.

After a few moments, her eyes widened as she mentally slapped herself until her cheeks heated up. God darn it contradicting words! Couldn't she just think normally instead of confusing herself with her own thoughts?

Shaking her head, Dolly tried to focus on the task she needed to accomplish: She needed to get down to the floor before the others completely overused the spell book. Not that she believed it possessed any magical power in the slightest of course, but she was curious as to what the book contained to be honest. And, more importantly, what was really important about it after all? Why did it catch her eye so easily? -

_For a reason of course...'_

Taking a deep breath to calm down her nerves, she leant over the edge of Bonnie's bed in order to get a better view of the ground below; one view she didn't particularly need as it now made her feel woozy all over.

Whilst she braced herself for the steady lift down, she had been unable to hear every single murmur that escaped from the lips of the others - but this was the last thing on her mind to begin with anyway; she just had that desperate urge to get to the book.

If she had possessed any hint of logic during these few moments, then it she may have found the fact that she could have just asked for help, briefly crossing her mind. But she remained oblivious to this as she tried to gently lower herself down to the floor, when she would then rush over to the book to catch a glimpse of what was inside.

"A spell to change one's perspective?" Hamm stated in a state of slight disbelief, his voice abruptly cutting into Dolly's train of thought and causing her grip on the bed sheets to loosen (which should have been impossible in the first place since she had no fingers whatsoever). And this, of course, made her lose her steady control and she went tumbling straight onto the floor; face first obviously. "Why would they need this in a kids' movie?"

Dolly grunted as she used her hands to lift herself off the floor slightly.

"Ouch, that hurt."

For the first time in a while, the others seemed to notice that the plush rag doll was actually in the room after all.

However, the porcupine rolled his eyes at the sight.

"Well _'now'_ look who's being melodramatic."

A/N A bit of a crappy ending. But I haven't updated on this in six days, and I sort of felt lazy... Oh well... Hope you're all enjoying this so far!

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	6. Ignore Me Please

Disclaimer: The Toy Story trilogy belongs to Pixar, and not to myself. So I do NOT own anything that you may recognize ^_^

A/N I would like to thanks those who have read, reviewed, faved, or put this fic on their alerts list so far. It means a lot:) A/N

Dolly groaned as she lifted herself onto her knees, feeling her head reel in the process as the feelings of shock, which she had experienced from the sudden fall, ease away from her body, seeming to obliterate their selves quickly to send of the impression that they had never even been there after all; something she was grateful for of course.

But there were a few things she weren't grateful for to speak the truth.

"Well, thanks for your 'big' help." Dolly murmured sarcastically as she rose to her feet, only to give her dress a quick dusting in order to force the 'invisible' particles of dust away. Sighing, she quickly came to the realization that she was being totally ignored by the others, 'yet again'.

"You're all just 'so' smypathetical, aren't you?" Dolly began to ask before she arched her metaphorical eyebrows out of curiosity. Confused by her own words, she then murmured: "Is that even a word?"

She'd later realize that she shouldn't have asked any questions at all for the next few moments: She'd only be ignored further by the rest of the toys, all of whom were set deeply within a state of thorough awe as their gazes were mesmerized by the book that lay before them.

"A spell that let's you get what you want?" Hamm murmured in disbelief as he furrowed his gaze at the very 'un-complex' words that lay on the page before them. "The wording for that is a bit simple, hey?"

"And your point is...?" Jessie asked expectantly, rolling her eye's in the process. "No-one cares. The book is 'so' cool."

'Wait a sec there' Dolly told herself, seemingly the only person who found Jessie's statement as peculiar in this situation. 'Jessie would never say that.'

In all retrospect's, Dolly's observational notice was true. Jessie NEVER said a word anything like the word of 'cool'; she never said such a thing. And, over the past eight months or so since the size of their family increased, Dolly had taken notice (in not-so-much of a stalkish manner as was perceived) of the Cowgirl's personal trend of speech, and 'cool' was NOT a word that Jessie would usually blurt aloud. In fact, Jessie often tended to drift towards 'this hit the Jack-Pot' rather than a simple 'cool'.

In all honesty, Dolly was given the impression that Jessie had offended her own 'Western Vocabulary list', which was very, very strange indeed -

'Almost too strange for the plush rag doll's liking.'

Shaking her head to clear away the abrupt feelings of uneasiness, the one's that had seemed to overwhelm her like a heavy anchor darting its way through the rough currents of the ocean, Dolly blinked hard to clear her thoughts. Nonetheless, despite those feelings that had previously taken full control over her, Dolly quickly found her thoughts drifting over to that one matter she had been faced with several moments before.

'Cool' definitely wasn't a word which possessed the potential to rise high within the ranks of Jessie's personal vocabulary, and Dolly knew this fully well

Wow, trust Dolly to notice something like that.

Blinking hard to clear the main focus of her rushing stream of thoughts, Dolly shook her head slightly, ignoring the fact that she KNEW she was being completely ignored in the process, and dusted the rest of the metaphorical dust of her dress.

As she did so, she managed to overhear a few of the others they proceeded in their conversation, all of them having completely forgotten that she had been there for yet a second time, despite the fact that the Porcupine had blurted his sly remark - in a rather out-of-his-own-character manner - aloud only a few moments before.

"How much do you reckon it would have cost?" The Sheriff asked out curiosity. He had to admit that even he was intrigued by this book and no question, in the slightest, could even doubt the fact that the book had caught his full attention during this period of time - that seemed to which away as though it was a spell paving its way through the air to strike its victim full on in the chest, rather than just a novelty item, which gave a 'make-believe' list of 'fake' spells that would just never possess the potential to actually be real (in the eyes of the toys during these moments) if the makers were to be honest. However, this did not mean that the gift wasn't entertaining in the slightest. In fact, it was quite the opposite in reality; the item was eye-catching to say the least, never mind utterly tempting. It was almost as if the book had hands, and that the book had the power to choke the victim into nothing more than a set of shocked eyes bulging from the sockets that had been deeply implanted within their awestruck faces sometime before the stage of birth (or, in their state, before they were fully made and branded).

Woody was deeply curious over the matter. He had no idea what made this so, but there was something about the book that struck him as odd - gripping even. But it couldn't have been anymore than fifty dollars at the most, if it really was a collectible item from the new movie (and even this would have been a right rip off to say the least). Nonetheless, the toys were gaping at the book as if it was a rare jewel with its own exhibit, where people of all sorts and races could stare at the item all day long.

Rolling her eyes, Dolly straightened her posture before making her way over to the group of toys, examining the gaps between them that she may just so happen to be able to slip through whilst being unnoticed.

Paving her way through the crowd in a determined manner, Dolly was eventually able to get to the book.

And this was where the trouble really began.

A/N Not a very good chapter in the slightest. But I had to get this one out before I get to the chapters with a tad more action.

Anyway, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxx 


	7. The Canyon

Disclaimer: The Toy Story trilogy belongs to Pixar, and not to me. So I do NOT own anything that you may recognize ^_^

A/N I would like to thanks those who have read, reviewed, faved, or put this fic on their alerts list so far. It means a lot:) A/N

A high yodel tore through the air as Bazooka Jane brought the sides of her boots down on the horse's sides - the very experience was exhilarating to the bone as the wind ripped at her body like a dagger through fresh meat.

Nonetheless, Bazooka Jane had been able to ignore this as the speed of their pace increased; a vicious smirk widening among the features of her cherub face as the adrenaline began to rush through her every single nerve like a droplet of water sliding hastily along the smooth surface of newly drawn ice and this made her stomach flutter in a way that forced her to cackle a giggle out aloud. It was all rushing to her head: The thrill; the danger; and the rushing winds of course. But this only added up.

"Yeee haaaw!" Bazooka Jane yelled at the top of her lungs as she raced further into the emptiness of the dry desert, the sand half-heartedly scattering itself through the air as the hooves of the horse came into contact with the dusty ground as the poor horse raced for Dear Life.

She knew she was approaching the canyon, and that it could possibly take hours to get around it, but the thrill of adventure overtook her every urge as her grip on the reigns tightened.

"Come on Bullseye!" Bazooka yelled, her voice searing through the edges of the winds like a set of magnets determined to find the necessary ends of one another as she quickened the pace to Bullseye's maximum potential.

She could see the edge of the canyon in sight, and she knew there was no way over or around it (if she tried, she'd either die or get caught either way); she'd have to stop soon - The rigged edge could have been no more than three hundred meters away. And, ultimately, she knew he was getting closer. The sense was becoming stronger and stronger with every breath she took - it was gnawing through her every sense like a hungry parasite as she blinked hard in order to clear the water from her eyes.

Well, she may as well toy with him as much as she possibly could instead of giving up like many other bandits - the ones she despised like a mosquito resting upon the back of her hand - nowadays would do. No, she wasn't like them: She had a purpose; and she intended to fulfil this purpose with everything she had.

If only she understood the real purpose...

Feeling her heart race against her chest in a furious manner, Bazooka only felt all-the-more determined to mess with the Sheriff completely as she made her way over to the fine line between life and death, her exhilarating grin widening into a crazed smirk as she tugged Bullseye's reigns to the left with a single, swift action before finding herself twisting around a full 180 degrees around so that her gaze was facing away from the Deathly drop below them all, receiving a vigorous neigh (erupting into the air with as much vigorousity that Bazooka Jane's had inflicted previously) from the stern horse in the process.

Narrowing her eyes in a mischievous manner, Bazooka's smirk only widened as she caught sight of the awestruck Sheriff. His horse was pathetic compared to hers - especially considering the fact that Bullseye always seemed to be propelled by jets as he ran; running further from the things they wanted to avoid and those they wanted to tease.

It wasn't that the Sheriff hadn't been caught off guard by her sudden halt - he had - but he couldn't help but arch his eyebrows at the sight before him.

The woman, maybe in her early twenties or her late teens (he really couldn't tell for the life of him), had her scarlet hay perched low below her eyes, scattering a large shadow upon the lower half of her face, with her arms crossed as he patiently waited for the Sheriff to arrive. And this was a bad sign, wasn't it? He had just knackered his stallion, Buster, to an unimaginable extent by following the outlaws trail for God knows how long - and she was just prepared to stop now? When she was faced with the burden of a canyon? Wouldn't she rather risk her chances by trying to leap over it than facing the Sheriff at a moment like this? These were the questions that struck the Sheriff like a cold blade to the heart as he examined the sight.

Closing the distance between them with ease, Woodrow Pride straightened the hat on his head.

"You have quite the runner there lil' Missy." The Sheriff commented with a half-hearted chuckle. "Where d'ya steal him from?"

"I didn't steal him." Bazooka pointed out; almost as though she had been disgusted with his accusation. "He's mine."

With a sigh, Woody asked.

"What's your name? You can't expect me to believe that your name is really Bazooka."

Woodrow had been unable to force a chuckle of amusement away at this and, for a few moments, she seemed absolutely outraged - before another possibility struck her with full force.

"You don't even remember who I am, do ya?" She asked her voice higher than usual as the smirk widened upon her features. She had known him well enough - this she was sure of - but, ever since the day something within her morphed into something else, her knowledge of his full character had drifted away from the breeze of her finger tips like a gust within the fluttering winds of the night.

"What are you talking about?" He asked slowly, his voice arching as the confusion took over him completely.

No; she didn't think so...

After a few moments, he shook his head in order to clear the rushing enrage of disruptive thoughts, and his gaze drifted back towards the Cowgirl.

"Ma'am. You do understand why I'm after you in the first place, right?"

She arched her eyebrows at this with a mischievous look etched deep within her emerald eyes as her grin widened to an even larger extent.

"Are you wanting me to tell-tale Sheriff?" She asked in amusement as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You know what I want Jane." Woody answered firmly, his voice as stern as ever during the next few moments.

"And what would happen if I didn't tell you?"

"Then you face a longer sentence."

"Of course." Bazooka answered simply as she climbed off Bullseye, a small cloud of dust appearing around her feet as her boots came into contact with the ground.

Woody's brows arched at this, and he gawked at her in shock.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm telling you." She answered simply as she took the final few steps, backwards, towards the edge of the canyon, never taking her eyes away from his whatsoever.

With his heart hammering against his rib-cage unnaturally, Woodrow Pride allowed his eyes to widen.

"I don't have time for any games Jane." He snapped, stepping down from his horse as well. "My whole town is in danger. Now, where is she?"

When Bazooka lifted her head in order to direct her gaze towards the Sheriff, she straightened her hat on her head in the process, her mesmerizing beauty becoming apparent to the Sheriff for the first time.

"She's always in the last place you look, Sheriff." Bazooka Jane remarked as she forced a giggle away from her lips.

Woody had been caught completely off guard when her horse just disappeared from thin air; just like that.

"She always is." Jane added as she took the final step over the line.

And she disappeared from his sight as she stepped over the canyon edge...

A/N First of all, I apologize for not updating in two weeks. I had to rewrite the whole chapter from scratch, and I eventually came up with this.

Oh, and I've been asked whether this is the right chapter for the story - and it is. But I'll fill in more information of how they were in this position in the first place in further chapters. Sorry if it was confusing...

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxx


End file.
